Sweeter then peaches
by chloemcg
Summary: (Spoilers to Dual destinies) Apollo proposes to Juniper, will she say yes or no? JuniperXApollo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE in Ace attorney, they belong to Capcom and Capcom only! I own nobody! **

**Sweeter then peaches.**

* * *

><p>Apollo Justice swallowed a marble-sized lump that had formed in his throat as he anxiously lifted his eyes from his twiddling thumbs to the gentle sunset setting upon the gentle horizon painted against the semi moonlit canvas. He sat on a park bench that rested upon a lonely hill, resting beneath the cherry blossom tree abundant with peaches and other peaceful leaves.<p>

The horned attorney currently wore a tuxedo and his horns were swept up to look more bold than usual. He also constantly patted his pocket to check if the special box he had saved for this occasion was still tucked away safely in there. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was still there.

"Why was he here?" was a question he would ask himself constantly.

Well, in all honesty, this was going to be the night he dreamed of for years since he had dated the most precious lady he had ever met: his proposal.

He was now aged 26 and Juniper was just about in her early twenties now but she didn't change at all. As a matter of fact, she had fulfilled her dream and became a judge and both Junie and himself had branched and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now Apollo was ready to take the next step with her yet that didn't stop him from getting nervous and anxious.

He had a few sleepless nights because of this very occasion. He was excited about asking her to be his wife but he was also nervous. What if she didn't want to get married? What if she broke up with him right there and then because of this sudden proposal?! The red clad attorney swallowed his fears down into his stomach. He couldn't think like that, he was going to be fine!

"Okay, Justice..." Apollo drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He smoothed his tuxedo down whilst he breathed to calm himself down and to keep his head on, he couldn't lose it! He didn't want to. He just had to remain calm and composed "You'll be fine."

His determined caramel brown eyes stared transfixed upon the pink-orange skies in front of him that was accompanied by the setting sun. He felt wistful as the sun set over the tiny buildings afar and it was then he heard some crackles against the grass of the hill he sat at. That could only mean one thing:

Someone was coming!

He whirled his head so he could peak over his shoulder and was very happy to see a certain flower maiden walking towards him with a little basket laced through one of her arms. She wore a pink dress with a holly broach and she wore a flower crown on her head whilst her beautiful mud-grown locks of hair bristled in the wind elegantly.

He never felt more intoxicated by Junie's radiance.

She looked like an angel, as always.

Apollo's heart had froze in his chest when he looked right at her. His jaw went completely slack and his mouth gaped open and his eyes were like bowling balls in his sockets. He swallowed a stone-sized lump and time had become completely stiff at that single moment of her appearance.

Finally grabbing a hold of himself, Apollo shook his head to snap himself out from his stupor and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head while he cracked a small smirk of humiliation "O-Oh, um...h-hi Juniper," he chuckled "I thought you were going to be coming in another five minutes."

Junie slowly took some steps back and hid herself behind a tree shyly, a blush creeping on to her cheeks as she averted her eyes in a way that suggested that she really felt humiliated here. She was obviously trying to hide her blush but Apollo was noticing it very clearly. She even gave a nervous cough that sounded like a squeak through her croaky voice.

"Shall I go away then and come back in five minutes?" She asked timidly, being completely serious as she began to back off and climb back down the hilltop that her crush had chosen for a nice little setting.

He shook his head with a brass chuckle escaping his throat. He should have known that the pretty girl should think that and because she was so innocent and sweet, it made her all the more beautiful from within...and without. He beckoned her over while he smiled warmly at his girlfriend, cracking a humble little grin.

He watched as Juniper cautiously approached him, stepping into the sunlight, she looked all the more mesmerising. Her dress gleamed in the orange shreds sunlight and she wore a very faint smile on her face and her eyes twinkled like stars in the blissful moonlight in the navy blue night. When she sat next to Apollo her sweet smile widened and she even brushed her noses against his cheek affectionately.

The red clad attorney smiled warmly and he gently gave her a soft nudge. He even felt his heart begin to beat again but this time it was racing instead of just beating normally. His adrenaline was even pumping, his blood stirring with nervousness, as he looked deep into Juniper's sweet brown eyes that were softer than marshmallows floating on the surface of a mug of hot chocolate you would drink on a cold autumns morn.

"No...please stay." He finally said, his smile genuine and kind.

Both himself and Juniper proceeded to stare into the setting sun with quiet little looks of awe. The couple didn't say a word as they were awestruck of the beautiful view in front of them whilst the sun was set ablaze with a bright colouration painting the skies in a fiery glow. The skyscrapers shining in the far distance just added to the brilliance of this view from a nice little parkland hilltop that Apollo had decided to borrow especially for this occasion.

Apollo didn't even realise it but his hand slowly snaked over and wrapped itself around Juniper's smaller one, intertwining his fingers with hers and making them fit like two pieces of a jig-saw puzzle. It was like their hands were made to hold each other's and for that purpose alone.

When he realised what he was doing he looked up to try and take his hand away but quickly found that not only was Juniper liking it but he, too, was finding some sort of comfort in this gentle hold. He felt his heart purr in his chest and his lips pulled up into a smile that was warmer than the sun itself. His eyes even softened into something filled with kindness and compassion, it was like his loud personality had been buried just for tonight. Just for her.

Junie returned Apollo's smile, her heart swelling within her chest.

(_Its time, Justice, its now or never...) _A voice nagged into the back of Apollo's head as he reluctantly removed his hand from his potential wife's and he reached into one of his pockets and done some rummaging around inside it.

As he snatched, Apollo's eyes hardened like stone so he could focus on where that blasted thing was lodged in his pocket. He couldn't help but feel his wrists scratch against something rather sharp that also happened to have been buried in the same pocket. Why couldn't things be easier to track down nowadays? Why didn't have have a more sophisticated hiding place? Seriously, he thought even the most gentle of gentlemen kept their processions in safer places!

He cursed himself with every scratch that cut his hand, his fingers twiddling silently to reach for the little thing.

Humming thoughtfully, the scissor-haired attorney at law eventually found the item he searched for and he dug out a small fruit that was slightly pinky in colouration and it was round enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

It was a peach.

Juniper's face fell a bit, suddenly looking a bit disappointed. It seemed that she thought that a marriage proposal was inevitable here...

Apollo mentally laughed, his eyes wandering innocently skywards. Oh how she was going to be so surprised! He watched as Juniper downheartedly looked at the peach and she studied it carefully. She didn't say a single word but Apollo did:

"So, what do you think?" He asked hopefully.

Juniper forced a smile and looked at her boyfriend thankfully. She hadn't expected a peach of all things to come out of Justice's pocket in such a way, especially since he seemed to have been digging for it quite desperately. She couldn't help but feel let down because of this but she didn't want to be rude to Apollo, that would be the worst thing ever!

Apollo said nothing and suggested "Well why don't you try and look at it a lil' closer, you might just find something..." He winked, making it obvious that he was hinting at something that he may or may have not left on that fruit he had just given.

Juniper furrowed a curious brow and she shifted the peach inside her hands to examine it for clues. She eventually found a small blue ribbon that was stuck on to the right side of it and it had a little note attached to it and it had a little heart stamped on the front with a little doodle of Apollo's spiky fringe, signifying it was from him, and she opened the little note from its little envelope and she read its contents carefully.

_"To my one and only: _

_I shall forever adore you and shower you with love,_

_so nothing on earth can shatter my blue skies above._

_From the very first time I met you during the Themis Academy case_

_to the courtroom bombing, _

_my feelings have been uncertain even when we were bonding._

_But now I must declare my love for all of the world to see,_

_I ask you now: Juniper Woods, will you marry me?" _

Juniper smiled with tears in her eyes. Apollo was actually proposing to her!? She couldn't find the words to say anything at all and she felt really touched by this notion and this poem the sweetest attorney had written him.

She looked up and was even more surprised when she saw Apollo holding a ring in front of her whilst he was now on the ground and sat on his knee, a cute little smile gracing his lips as he gazed right into her eyes.

They shared an awkward silence for a moment or two.

Junie smiled adoringly with the tears in her eyes and, without sparing another moment, she threw her arms around her and cried in what sounded like a squeak "YES!"

To Apollo's surprise, he found that her hug was tighter then any rope or binding. But he was also finding this embrace the most comfortable he had ever been in. He even felt Juniper's lips touch against his, startling him momentarily, before he eased into the kiss and he closed his eyes softly and kissed her back.

The couple stayed in each other's embrace as they kissed with the sunlight fading over the horizon. As both Apollo Justice and Juniper Woods bathed blissfully in this joyous of moments, they were both very much oblivious to the peach that started it all laying there in the short cut grass. A small pink flower petal fluttered through the breeze before drifting down to very lightly touch the plump yet fuzzy peach like the delicate thing it was.

Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Athena and Trucy both popping out and congratulating them in loud voices...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, again, guys! I thought I should make a One-shot about Apollo's proposal to Juniper. Nobody's done this yet, have they? **

**Anyways I plan to make a JunieXPollo wedding...in a full Ace attorney story what I think would eventually make a potentially good sequel to "Dual Destinies" and I have no idea when to do it. Maybe when I'm not working on too many stories at once, I'll get working on it but I may not work on it at all.**

**It all depends on how busy I am and how much you all want this.**

**I hope you likey! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
